


Magic Mixtapes: Bloody Shirt

by CypressSunn



Series: Magic Mixtapes [2]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CypressSunn/pseuds/CypressSunn
Summary: Songs for what lies between self-destruction andre-creation, the revisionist myth-making of a magician still forging his own legend. An Eliot Waugh mixtape.
Series: Magic Mixtapes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876762
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Magic Mixtapes: Bloody Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> Creator's Notes:  
> Why be this extra? Why the hell not, I say.
> 
> Genres include the grandiose and romantic; artpop, indie, ambient electronica, and faux classical pop.

For the boy who wears his grandeur so well, an unburnished crown of stagecraft. For the miscarriage of destiny that delivered him the throne of a not-so-noble noble kingdom. For incorrigible hungers, a roguish heart, and the waltz of fear locked in-step with love. Songs for what lies between self-destruction and **re-creation** , the revisionist myth-making of a magician still forging his own legend. An Eliot Waugh mixtape.

_“ Magic doesn't come from talent. It comes from pain. ”_

__

one. **You're The One That I Want, Lo-Fang  
**

two. **Bloody Shirt, To Kill A King**  
  
three. **Addicted To Love, Skylar Grey**  
  
four. **Fool, SOHN**  
  
five. **Tessellate, alt-J**  
  
six. **Smoke And Mirrors, Gotye**  
  
seven. **Youth, Haux**  
  
eight. **Mr. Brightside, Run River North  
**

nine. **Go Easy, Matt Maeson**  
  
ten. **You Are Not To Blame, Until The Ribbon Breaks  
**

eleven. **Love Is A Battlefield, Wrongchilde, Morgan Kibby**  
  
twelve. **Draw Your Swords, Angus & Julia Stone  
**

thirteen. **Running Up That Hill, Meg Myers**

> [ _Spotify_ ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7evQcql6gPB5CEXh4wCImh?si=Fc-h57CrTDy6lREuenbYSg)


End file.
